Journey of Nakama
by Death's General
Summary: After the second Pirate King's execution a boy who is inspired by Luffy decides to train hard for years and when he's old enough to set out on his own journey to find the great treasure One Piece with his own crew.
1. Chapter 1

Journey Of Nakama

I do not own One Piece since the series belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my Oc's

* * *

Loguetown. It was an Island that every Pirate, Marine or simple villager no matter how old or young they are knew about Loguetown because it was the place where the first Pirate King Gold Roger or as he was really known as Gol D Roger was born and died.

And today it was about to be the very place where the second Pirate King Monkey D Luffy would die aswell.

The entire town and so many Islands by Den Den Mushi watched in either respected silence, utter awe or slight fear as the 28-year-old Pirate King with wild black hair that reaches the center of his back, fair skin, black eyes and a noticeable small scar under his right eye walked to the execution platform in the center of the town.

The two Marine officers who was walking along side him tightly held their swords just in case he tried to escape.

Luffy stopped and glanced down at his sea stone cuffs that enabled him to use his devil fruit powers.

_Man the Marines have gotten really strong in the last couple of years _Luffy though as he tested the strength of the sea stone handcuffs before a small grin appeared on his face as they didn't shatter or crack in the slightest.

"Keep moving scum!" The Marine officer with a scruffy beard shouted as he slammed the butt of his rifle into Luffy's back making him stumble forward before he continued walking.

Brook and Franky the respected Musician and Shipwright of the Strawhats decided if Luffy was going to die then he should die wearing his best outfit so he is wearing the same formal attire he wore when he defeated the golden lion Shiki.

A small gust of wind blew his infamous strawhat off his head and in front of a seven year old boy who has dark skin, dark purple eyes, short black dreads that reaches his neck and is wearing a black shirt, dark brown shorts and wooden sandals.

He stared in utter awe at the Strawhat before he picked it up and stared up at Luffy who was staring down at him with a smile on his face.

"What do you say Nigel?" A old man with black turning grey dreads tied into a long ponytail, has a muscular body, scars that run across his arms, bandages wrapped around his hands, dark skin, dark purple eyes and is wearing a loose fitting dark red and black gai said as he rested his large hand on his grandson's left shoulder making him snap out of his trance of shock and awe.

"Uh Mister Pirate King you dropped your hat" Nigel said nervously as he was talking to the Pirate King who bent down took his hat away from his hands before he shocked everyone including Nigel himself as Luffy put his strawhat on the young boy's head which was too big for him so it covered the upper half of his head but didn't hide the huge smile of joy that was seen clearly on his face.

"Keep it I don't need it anymore where I'm going" Luffy said with a small smile "What's your name?"

"Uh I'm Nigel, Nigel D Arcus" Nigel introduced himself as he raised the strawhat so he could see the look of slight shock that appeared on Luffy's face before it turned into a small smile.

"Well Nigel promise me that you keep that hat safe since it's very important to me and two other awesome pirates that you may of heard of" Luffy said as he remembered when Shanks was telling him who the owner of that strawhat was.

"I promise mister pirate king and I'll try to figure out the other two people so I can protect it even more!" Nigel exclaimed with a large smile which made Luffy chuckle before he walked to the execution platform with a confident grin on his face.

Nigel grinned at his Grandpa who rested his right hand on Nigel's head before he picked him up and placed him on his shoulders so he could see better.

Luffy and the two Marine guards started to ascend the steps to the execution platform before he reached the center and sat cross legged.

The two Marine officer pulled out their straight swords and held them in X formation in front of Luffy's head.

"Pirate King, Monkey D Luffy you and your crew have done multiply offensives to the world Government over the years and would gladly prosecute you all accordingly for your actions" One of the marine officers said as he glared at the pirate king.

"Though we decided that if you give up the location of your crew in return you and your crew will be taken to Impel down and put in level five" The other Marine officer said which made Luffy laugh and turn to face the Marine and stick his tongue out which made Nigel and his Grandpa laugh while everyone else sweat dropped at the fact the powerful Pirate King was acting like a kid during his own execution.

"You Marines must be completely idiots if you think I'll give up my Nakama" Luffy said with a grin which made the Marine officers glare at him before they raised their swords ready to end his life.

"Don't kill him yet he hasn't told us where he hid the treasure!" A middle age man shouted which made the Marine officers glare at him while everyone else began to murmur.

"Shut the hell up!" A marine officer shouted as they were ordered not to let the same thing Gol D Roger did repeat itself.

"Where did you hide your treasure Pirate King!?" The middle-aged man shouted so his question question could ring through out the town square which made everyone hush their comments and small talk before they watched Luffy who lost the smile on his face and formed a small grin which the Marines saw.

"I said shut up or I'll throw you into a jail cell!" A Marine officer threatened as he pointed his sword at the middle-aged man while a large grin formed on Luffy's face.

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE ONE PIECE!" The middle-aged man shouted as loud as he could which got a loud roar of agreement from everyone including Nigel before everyone began to chant "One Piece!" over and over again which made Luffy's grin grow larger.

"You want my treasure?" Luffy asked the sea of villagers. His voice caused everyone to stop chanting and the two Marine officers to point their swords at his throat making his blood trickle down but that didn't faze him at all."Since you guys want it so much you can have it, I had my fun finding and hiding it so I won't deny any of you the same fun" Luffy said as he stared at Nigel who had a look of pure excitement on his face at what he was about to hear.

"Shut up you filthy Pirate!" The other Marine officer snarled as they both quickly raised their swords and swung it towards Luffy's neck but what shocked everyone was the two Marine officers were suddenly went flying back as something exploded against their chest.

"Thanks Usopp!" Luffy shouted as he glanced at a building that was a couple of miles away and saw his crew who are wearing black cloaks to hide themselves from the marines.

"Where was I?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head to the said and gained a look of utter concentration which you could tell since he face was going red.

"You was telling us about the One Piece!" All the villagers shouted in annoyance while the Nigel laughed at Luffy's forgetfulness.

"Oh Yeah!" Luffy laughed "I left all my treasure that my crew gather over our journey in that one place!" Luffy announced with a loud shout and a fierce grin on his face. "Now all of you lot have to do is search the whole world for it!"

Both Marine officers grunted in pain and stood up before they glared at Luffy and thrust their swords towards his chest.

"I'm sorry you guys!" Luffy shouted with a large smirk on his face as he stared at his Nakama who each had a different emotion on their face.

Zoro had a serious look on his face as he knew that Luffy was willing to die to achieve his dream just like he was, Sanji had a sad look in his clear eye as he exhaled smoke, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Brook and Franky were all crying their eyes out while Robin had a hard look on her face that was trying to stop the tears from swelling up in the corners of her eyes

"But I died!" Luffy shouted as he closed his eyes and formed the largest smile he could.

The two Marine officer's swords cleanly pierced through Luffy's chest but more accurately his heart which made his whole body go limp while blood dripped from the corners of his mouth and from the tip of the marine officers swords.

But the one thing that shocked everyone, even his Nakama was the large smile still on Luffy's dead face.

The sea of villagers cheered as they had found out the location of the Pirate King's treasure while two Marines officers glared at Luffy's dead corpse as they knew he had just ignited the spark of Piracy to the new Era just like the previous Pirate King did before him.

The Strawhats stared at their Captain's dead body before they got off the roof and went inside the Gol D Roger tavern to plan how they'll take their Captain's body back.

Nigel and his Grandpa went back to their home while Nigel tried not to cry over Luffy's death but was failing to do so which could be seen by the tears streaming down his face that he tried to hide with his newly acquired strawhat.

* * *

"Concentrate Nigel!" The muscular old man ordered as he watched his now seventeen year old grandson who has his dreads tied into a ponytail and is wearing a white and blue gai. He sighed as his grandson failed at the technique he just showed him for the third time.

"I am grandpa!, It's harder that it looks" Nigel said with annoyance in his voice as he let out tired breaths while he looked at his shaking right hand.

"I'm going to show you one more time and if you can't do it then you'll be cleaning the whole house and cooking dinner, okay?" Nigel's granddad said as he watched his grandson simply nod his head before he walked over to the side of his family's dojo and sat down against the wall.

Nigel's grandpa walked over to the wooden training dummy that was in the center of the room and slightly battered from Nigel trying to learn the technique.

He let out confident breaths as he locked eyes with the center of the dummy's chest while he slowly moved his left leg forward and right leg back then firmly planted his fit on the ground before he quickly tensed the muscles in his right arm and quickly twisted his body while shot his right fist towards the dummy.

"Five layered fist!" Nigel's Grandpa shouted as his fist dug into the dummy's chest making the dust around the two of them fly back from the force of the attack before the dummy suddenly skidded back while a deep fist imprint appeared.

It skidded back three more times with each being further than the last while the fist imprint got more deeper before the dummy flew out of the medium circle and crashed into the wall that cracked slightly from the pressure.

"Now it's your turn" Nigel's Grandpa said as he turned to face his grandson who just scoffed as he got up and walked over to his grandpa who was setting up another dummy.

Nigel didn't say anything as he did the same motions his grandpa did.

"Five layered fist!" Nigel shouted as he dug his fist into the dummy making it shake slightly from the force of the attack. He let out a grunt of pain as he held his now bleeding and bruised hand while he and his granddad watched the dummy skidded back four times.

Nigel let out a small curse as the dummy stood on the edge of the circle.

"I'll start cleaning the living room after I patch up my hand" Nigel said with some anger in his voice as he left their dojo.

_He's just like you _Nigel's grandpa thought with a small grin on his face as he watched the dummy's chest suddenly gain multiply cracks before it shattered to pieces while the limbs fell to the ground.

Nigel grandpa continued to stare at the destroyed dummy and smiled before he left the dojo and entered his home and waited for his grandson to cook dinner.

* * *

"So your finally leaving home" Nigel's grandpa said as he stood on the town docks and watched at his 22-year-old grandson who is making last minute fixes to his dinghy.

Nigel has grown his dreads out as it now reaches the upper part of his back while is now wearing a white fairly tight tank top, dark blue jeans with a black martial arts belt that is being used to hold his pants up, black boots, bandages that cover his knuckles and go up both his slightly slim but still well-built arms while stopping at his elbows and the strawhat the late pirate king gave him when he was a kid.

"Yeah I am" Nigel said as he finished patching a tare in the sail before he walked over to his grandpa and stood in front of him. Neither of them said anything since this was slightly awkward because of they way they both been raised.

They continued the awkwardness until an old lady with dark skin, light green eyes, grey hair tied into a bun and is wearing a dark purple kimono whacked her cane into each of their knees which gained their attention and a glare.

"Stop standing around like morons and tell him that your going to miss him" The old lady said which made Nigel's grandpa let out a small growl of annoyance.

"What she said" Nigel's grandpa said which made the old lady scowl at him before he rested his hand on his grandson's shoulder and formed a small smile on his face "Also don't forget your training okay?"

"I won't grandpa" Nigel said with a grin.

"And I won't forget everything you taught me grandma" Nigel said as he crouched down and pulled his small grandmother into a hug which she quickly completed.

"Just promise me won't get hurt!?" Nigel's grandma cried as she tightened the hug making her grandson gasp and sputter for air.

"I.. promise... Grandma..!" Nigel wheezed out as his grandmother soon releaased the hug which allowed her grandson to take in deep breaths before he got on to his dinghy and untied it from the dock before he kicked off the dock so he could drift out to sea.

"Thank you for being my Grandparents!" Nigel shouted with a large grin on his face which made his grandparents eyes widen in slight shock as they suddenly saw a young man around his mid twenties who was towering over Nigel as he stood behind him.

The man mouthed a sentence to the old couple before a large grin appeared on his face before he faded away.

"He's just like his father right Isaac?" The old lady asked as she stared up at her husband who had tears appearing in the corners of his eyes but he quickly wiped them away and made his way back to his home with his wife walking besides him.

"More like a spitting image of him Harumi" Isaac said as he remembered their son leaving home. "Though I can't wait to see what kind of trouble Nigel gets into with the world government"

"And knowing our son and grandson he's going to get into a whole heap of trouble" Harumi said which made her husband form a large smirk as they entered their home.

* * *

_**So what do you guys think of the first chapter. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Journey Of Nakama

I do not own One Piece since the series belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my Oc's.

* * *

"Bring the prisoners!" A large and slightly overweight man wearing golden and dark blue robe shouted as four muscular men dragged Nigel and a tanned skinned man with lean toned muscle and broad shoulders. Scraggly, spiky black hair. Has hazel colored eyes, sharper than normal teeth and several light scars on his abdomen.

He is wearing a knee-length red kimono with white trimmings that looks like waves, the top half of his kimono is open to reveal his chest. a white tattered sash is around his waist with twin ragged tails that reaches his ankles. loose baggy black pants that are being held up by a belt, wooden geta sandals with steel strips on the soles and a necklace with seven slightly large gold bells on it.

The four men forced Nigel and the tanned skinned man on their knees.

"I can't believe you allowed us to get captured!" The tanned skin man growled at Nigel.

"The only reason we got captured was because you blocked my attack with your shitty blade!" Nigel growled back as he glanced around them to see all their exits are being guarded by lots of people wielding different types of swords and guns.

"That only happened since you got in my way you idiotic ape!" The tanned skinned man growled back as he and Nigel glared at each other.

"Silence!" The overweight man shouted while two men held katanas at their throat stopping them from glaring at each other and turn their attention to the overweight man. "You two bastards will die for murdering my son!"

"Well when your son threatened and was about to destroy an entire section of this Island that's all I need to kick his ass for a second time" Nigel said as he locked eyes with the overweight man whose face was turning red with anger.

"I hate to agree with him but he's right about kicking your son's ass and for the record your son killed himself after I easily took care of his so called elite guards" The tanned man said with a grin that made the overweight man's face turn even more red while Nigel gave him a heated glare.

"What do you me you took care of them,Shit Head!?" Nigel shouted as he got in the tanned man's face "We both took care of them together and I did most of the damn work!"

"In your dreams, Numb Nuts!" The tanned man shouted back as he and Nigel's anger filled faces were inches away from each other "Did you forget how strong the two I took down were!?"

"Both of you damn bastards will die!" The overweight man shouted even louder than Nigel and the tanned man as he glared at the two of them with equal anger in his eyes.

Nigel and the tanned man was still glaring at each other before two men roughly pulled them apart and held their heads in place and got ready to cut their heads off.

"Since we're going to die here let me just say that you aren't a complete annoying bastard" Nigel said which made the tanned man let out a short chuckle.

"Well for what it's worth even though you reckless moron I respect that you go out of your way to protect innocent people" The tanned man said which made Nigel let out a chuckle of his own before two men wielding large swords quickly brought their blades towards the two captives necks.

* * *

The peacefulness of east blue was being disturbed by loud snoring which was coming from a dinghy that was drifting slowly while being at the mercy of the current and wind.

Nigel who was the snoring culprit had his strawhat keeping the sun out of his eyes and a snot bubble that grew and shrank each time he loudly inhaled and exhaled.

While Nigel was sleeping a section of the sea began to darken before a light green sea king with sharp teeth and blood red eyes rose up and stared at the dinghy and the person inside with a look of pure hunger.

"Huh?" Nigel muttered as his snot bubble popped which woke him up. He shifted his hat back on top of his head and calmly locked eyes with the sea king before both of their stomachs growled making him chuckle softly.

"It seems were both quite hungry, am I right?" Nigel said with a smile as he stood up and began to rotate his left then right arm to get rid of the stiffness in his joints.

"Since we're both starving lets see whose desire for food is greater" Nigel said which made the sea king let out a loud roar that slightly shook the dinghy and made the sea around them ripple before it darted towards the dinghy while Nigel got into his fighting stance.

* * *

"Mommy what happened to that man?"

"Oh my goodness its going to take him hours to get those stains out"

"Kids today seemed to enjoy fighting too much, back in my day"

Were just some of the mutterings and conversations that came for the civilians as they stared at a blood covered Nigel who was walking away from the town docks and down the street with a large sharp fang held under his right arm.

"Excuse me" Nigel said as he walked over to a young couple who was slightly freaked out and scared of the blood covered man interrupting their date.

"Uh yes?" The young man asked with slight nervousness in his voice as he stood in front of his girlfriend.

"Do you know anyplace where I can turn this in for money?" Nigel said with a grin on his face as he showed them the fang that he got from the sea king.

"Uh the local pawn shop mostly deals in stuff like that" The young man as he pointed down the path "Just take a left when you reach the flower shop and you'll see it"

"Thank you" Nigel said with a kind smile as he continued to walk down the path.

"What a strange person" The young girl muttered while her boyfriend just nod his head as they walked away to continue their date.

* * *

"So this is the place huh" Nigel said as he stared at a medium size building which had a huge sign that had the words 'Zack's crazy pawn shop prices!' on it in bright yellow words.

Wasting no time he entered the store and was greeted by a lot of crazy things that ranged from weapons, clothes, jewelry and even food. Devil fruits to be exact.

"So how can Zack help ya today!" A male voice said which made Nigel turn his head to see a young man standing behind the counter.

Zack has a spiky green mohawk, pale skin, a couple of piercings on his face, black sunglasses that hide his eyes and is wearing a punk rock style of clothes.

"Well I wanna see how much money I can get for this" Nigel said as he tossed the sea king fang over to Zack who caught and slipped on some brass knuckles before giving it a strong punch which made a large grin appeared on his face.

"Whoa this actually a fang from a sea king, how you manage to get your hands on something like this?" Zack asked as he rested the fang on the counter while he glanced over Nigel's blood covered body with hidden concern and curiosity in his eyes.

"Well he wanted to eat me and I just wanted to get to land and eat so after we fought for a couple of minutes I was declared the winner as he ran away and left me one of his teeth as a prize, though It would of been easier if I wasn't so hungry" Nigel said with a smile as he patted his stomach while he stuck his arms out to show Zack the damage he received in the fight which made Zack let out a chuckle .

"I hear that dude we all do crazy thing when we're starving!" Zack said as he finished laughing "Well seeing as this is the real deal and also seeing that you are somewhat of a honest dude I'll give you 5,600 Beil for it" Zack said as he raised his sunglasses to reveal his fiery red eyes that had a glint of joy in them.

"Sure since that's more than enough to get me a decent meal and something to drink" Nigel said as a smile appeared on his face while he caught a small sack that jingled softly.

"Thanks for doing business with you brother, come back anytime!" Zack said with a large grin as he gave Nigel a thumbs up.

"I will shortly since I might need someone to show me around town" Nigel said as he headed for the exit.

"I'll happy to bro, oh and If you're looking for a place to have a decent grub then head over to Sally's just go up the street and take a right you can't miss it" Zack informed while he put the fang on display "And tell her that Zack sent ya and she'll be willing to give you a discount, also the place is called Midnight Dove by the way."

"Thanks Zack" Nigel said as he exited the shop and began to make his way over to Midnight Dove while he stomach started to groan and beg for food.

Nigel suddenly stopped as the sound of a group of men laughing and a woman groaning in pain entered his ears which made him pocket his newly required beil in his back pocket before he headed over in the direction of the laughter with a look of anger clear on his face.

* * *

"What did I say, don't make a sound and you wouldn't of gotten hurt" A handsome young man with shaggy but still perfectly kept blond hair, dazzling light blue eyes and is wearing a dark blue robe with golden trims and sash said with slight anger in his voice as he stared down at the young girl who is on her knees and clutching her stomach.

The young girl is around 18 or 19 has pitch black hair tied in a ponytail, black eyes to match, fair soft skin, a petite body shape and is wearing a dark green short sleeved shirt, black shorts that are slightly below her knees and dark brown boots.

She glared at the blond man before she let out a sharp yell of pain as she was roughly raised into the air by her hair while a much larger man who has a shaven head and is wearing a dark blue robe with grey trims and sash smiled at her as he held a fistful of her hair.

"Now lets try this again and if you scream I'll tell my father about your family's shop" The blond man threatened with a sly smile on his face which made the young girl glare at him even more before he and his friends who are also wearing the same colored robes as the large man advanced on the young girl who squirmed and shook away from their touch.

She only caught a glimpse of someone standing at the entrance of the alleyway before a scrawny looking man with black hair was suddenly sent flying down the alleyway and into the brick wall while his blood poured out his broken nose and mouth and from the look of it wasn't getting up any time soon.

Everyone including the girl couldn't believe what just happened but the sound of coins jingling snapped them out of their trance of shock and made them turn their heads to see Nigel standing next to the large man while blood dripped from his left hand that was in a tight fist.

"Who the hell are you!" The shaggy blond man shouted as Nigel simply ignored him and glanced up at the large man whose eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head while he coughed up blood and dropped to his knees as Nigel's right fist dug deep into his left side.

The large man's body shook with pain as he released the young girl before he crumbled forward and laid on the ground with a loud thud which made the shaggy blond haired man and the other person who is left standing back away in fear while the young girl also backed away since she knew that this man wasn't playing around since he just take out two people with little to no effort.

"You're the type of people that makes my blood boil!" Nigel said with anger clear in his voice and face as he took confident steps towards the group of men who had fear clearly written on their faces.

"Don't just stand their protect me!" The shaggy blond hair man shouted as he pushed the last person who has dark brown hair that reach his shoulders, pale skin and dark brown eyes towards Nigel.

"O-Okay sir" He stuttered slightly as he took a quick glance at his two unconscious buddies before he drew his katana and pointed it at Nigel who didn't seem fazed at all as he got into his fighting stance.

The dark haired man slowly circled him from the right side and when the time was right he rushed him from behind and quickly thrust his blade at him.

The girl and the shaggy blond man stared in shock and awe as Nigel span around just as the blade almost touched his back and broke the man's sword arm with a quick punch making him scream out in pain and drop his weapon before he grabbed his face and rammed his head into the wall knocking him out cold.

The shaggy blond man trembled with fear as Nigel let out a sharp breath as he turned to face the last person standing and make his way over to him.

The shaggy man quickly stumbled backwards as Nigel towered over him before his eyes widen and a sharp crack rang out as he decked him straight in the face making him fly of his feet and tumble along the ground.

"I-I am going to tell my father about you and you're going to be sorry!" The shaggy blond man shouted as he struggled to stand up while he clutched his broken and bloody nose before he quickly exited the alleyway.

Nigel let out an tired sigh as he soon dropped down to one knee.

"Are you okay,What happened!?" The girl asked as she rushed over to looked over his body and stared in silent shock as his torso, back and arms were covered in deep bleeding puncture wounds.

"It's nothing I'm fine" Nigel said with a small smile as he stood up and took one step before he spat out some blood with a look slight pain on his face as he clutched his stomach and now go down to his knees.

"Don't lie to me, your seriously hurt and in need of some help so stop being an idiot and give me your arm" The girl said with slight anger in her voice as she threw Nigel's left arm over her shoulder and helped him stand up.

"Why are you helping me?" Nigel asked as he and the girl left the alleyway.

"Why did you help me?" The girl asked back with a small smile on her face which made Nigel form a grin "The Name's Lilly by the way, you said your name is Nigel right?" The girl asked to which Nigel nodded his head "Well I thank you for saving me Nigel I really appreciate it"

"Don't mention it kid" Nigel said which made the girl glare at him but he ignored it "Now lets hurry up since everything is starting to get dark" Nigel said before he passed out which made the girl gasp in shock as they fell to the ground as she wasn't ready to carry Nigel's entire weight but she recovered and powered through it.

_I can't believe he's been able to move let alone fight those assholes without passing out sooner with those wounds of his _The girl thought as she struggled to make her way home _Though when father is finished healing him I better tell him about the people he just beat up and the bastard he punch since if he plans on staying here he needs to know who's in charge._

* * *

**Thanks for Reading the chapter and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Journey Of Nakama

I do not own One Piece since the series belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my Oc's.

* * *

Lilly's family was quite shocked when she walked into their shop with an unconscious and wounded man slumped over her.

Her father an old man around his mid 40's instantly wanted to know where his daughter met this man and why it took her so long to get home all why eyeing the unconscious man suspiciously.

Though before she could answer her mother who is around 38 stepped in as she saw the distress their daughter was in from holding the strawhat man up so she quickly ordered her two twin sons around 16 to take the man to their father's office while their youngest daughter around 5 followed with curiosity glinting in her eyes.

After they took the strawhat man away Lilly collapsed in a chair and let out a sigh of relief before she stared up at her parents were looking at her with a clear look on their faces that said explain and explain she did.

* * *

The Midnight Dove is a medium size and pleasant restaurant that is well-known and respect on the Island and is having a normal day since it is filled with the same type of people who usual go to the restaurant at this time of day which the few people who are passing by and other store owners around could hear or see with small smiles on their faces.

The sounds coming from the restaurant are the drunken songs and tales coming from the Islands old alcoholics, flirting and compliments coming from the infamous yet still honorable single guys that are chatting up the young and middle-aged female waitresses who either politely turn them down, made a joke about it never happening or them being too young for them which made the men let out hearty laughs or continue to try their luck.

And the local Island gang which is full of teenaged boys and girls who are grunting, shouting and cheering as two boys from their large gang are arm wrestling for either money, respect or just for fun.

The person who owns the Midnight Dove and is overseeing all of this with a small smile on her face is Sally or as everyone who enter her restaurant calls her mother.

Sally is a fairly small woman with wrinkles on her face, black turning grey hair that flows freely to her back, slightly hunched over and using a cane to support her and is wearing a simple yet still elegant kimono which has the colors light blue, white and light pink and an image of a white lotus on her back.

The warm and caring smile that is usual always on her face quickly changed to a scowl full of contained anger as a large group just entered her bar.

Leading the group was the shaggy blond-haired man who had a run in with Nigel.

He has a look of annoyance on his face as he and his group made their way to the counter which instantly made all the joyous and fun atmosphere in bar be replaced with caution and malice as every man, woman, barmaid and chef all had their eyes on the shaggy blond man and his group who have different size katanas at their waist.

Sally could barely suppress the grin on her face as she made her way to the counter when she saw that the shaggy blond man so-called prefect nose was swollen and badly bruised.

She was also glad that her loyal customers and workers couldn't suppress their grins and smirks either which irritated the blond-haired man greatly.

"Listen well old lady since I will not say this again, I want two hundred crates of your best brewed sake" The shaggy blond-haired man said as he glanced around the restaurant with a look of clear disdain on his face.

"I'm sorry to say but I cannot do as you requested since I don't have enough sake since we've recently ran out" Sally said as she could clearly see a look of anger appearance on his youthful face.

"Though if you wait a couple of months we will have enough ingredients to make your sake and fill your request"

The shaggy blond haired man response to hearing that was to slam his fist on the counter spilling warm beef ramen all over a man with spiky and scraggly black hair that reaches his broad shoulders.

The black haired man is wearing a knee-length red kimono with white trimming that looks like waves with the top half of his kimono is open to reveal his tanned chest, a white tattered sash around his waist with twin ragged tails almost touching the ground, Black pants and wooden geta sandals with steel strips on the soles.

And the two thing that everyone noticed when he first came into the restaurant was a scabbard attached to his waist and the second thing was his necklace which has seven, slightly large golden bells on it.

The scabbard at his waist is blood red with fine painted white markings going down it which stops at the end which is made of golden. And at the end of the hilt there is a medium size ring.

"Since you've been on the Island the longest you of all people should know who my father is and what he will and has done when ever his beloved son's demands aren't met?" The shaggy blond haired man threatened as he and Sally had a stare down "Because the last time you disobeyed me your pathetic husband paid for your pitiful mistake and left you with this horrible eye sore of a shack you call a restaurant"

Sally looked away with anger and sadness clear on her face the moment he brought up her dearest husband and his restaurant. All the restaurant customers and the works glared at shaggy blond man at what he just said but they knew that the couldn't do anything to him unless they had a death wish.

"I'll make sure to have your request done as quick as possible Hideyoshi-sama" Sally said with a respected bow which shocked her customers since she never bowed to him, his father or anyone else.

"Good, I'll send a couple of the boys over to watch and make sure you deliver as promised and if you don't I'll just make my father destroy this place and build me my own personal brothel" Hideyoshi said with a smirk on his face which angered everyone besides Sally who was trying to get rid of all the sadness she was feeling.

Hideyoshi turned a made his way to the exit with his group of chucking men walking behind him.

"Oi Hideyoshi was it?" A voice called out which made Hideyoshi and his group stop and turn to face black haired man who was still sitting at the counter with wet patches and strands of food all over him.

"What is it I don't have time to waste?" Hideyoshi asked with little concern before his eyes quickly widen and nearly pop out of his head as the black haired man's tanned fist crushed his nose shocking everyone.

"You owe me another meal you little brat" The black haired man said with a look of anger in his hazel colored eyes.

"Hideyoshi-sama are you okay!?" A man of his group exclaimed as he and another man quickly helped their boss's son stand up. They including all the bar customers, the workers and Sally were quite shocked to see that he was unconscious.

"You bastard you'll pay for attacking Hideyoshi-sama!" A man growled as he and four other men quickly drew their katanas and pointed them at the black haired man who is standing at 5 feet and 9 inches if the men had to judge.

"So it's five against one huh?" The black haired man asked with slight joy in his voice as he glanced at his opponents while he moved his left hand to his weapon "I like those odds, Now which one of you wants to test their blade skills first?" He asked as he drew his katana to reveal a long sleek blade which many of the restaurant customers notice that his blade of choice is the Uchigatana.

"Die!" A man with short brown hair shouted as he quickly rushed towards the black haired man and tried to slash at his chest but his attack was easily blocked before he found himself on the ground with deep long gashes across his stomach and right shoulder.

The black haired man quickly spun around and dodged a thrust that was aimed for his throat before he quickly swung his katana up and dragged the blade across the man with a blond goatee's back making him gasp in pain and crash on top of a table.

Two men each with long dark red hair quickly tried to flank the black haired man from each side and without hesitation step in for a quick slash but he deflected one of their blades with his own katana and sent the other fast approaching blade deep in the wooden floor with his scabbard shocking both of them as they are now wide open.

The only thing those two men saw before pain and darkness overcame them was the wide grin on the black haired man's face which revealed sharper than normal teeth.

The final man standing just saw both his friends drop their blades, spit up blood and collapse to the ground with loud thuds as they each had a deep gash that took up most of their chests.

The warning Hideyoshi's father gave him and everyone else rang clearly in his mind which quickly steadied his nerves and stopped his shaking hands before he charged towards the black haired man and tried to cut off his head which resorted in him getting stabbed straight through the gut.

"You two bastards listen up!" The black haired man said as he pulled his sword out of the man letting him crumble to the ground before he glared at the two men that are holding up Hideyoshi and pointed his freshly blood covered Katana at them which only increased the fear inside their hearts and minds.

Sally including her customers and workers just watched in silence as they are witnesses something that no sane person has ever done since Hideyoshi and his family took over their Island.

"My name is Vancha Cross and I want you to tell that little brat when he wakes up, his father and anyone else you work for that if they want to destroy this restaurant then they'll have to face me first and I won't be holding back neither" Vancha said as he swung his blade outwards which cleaned the blood of his weapon before he sheathed it while Sally's workers and customers all gasped as the wounded men on the ground suddenly groan and stirred in pain.

"Now leave before I decide to paint this place red!" Vancha threatened as he drew his blade half way out of it's scabbard making the two men stare in utter fear at the deadly swordsman in front of them before they quickly snapped out of their fear induced trance and registered his threat making them quickly leave the restaurant with Hideyoshi being dragged behind them.

Everything was silent as Vancha scoffed at his defeated opponents as he let his blade slide back into it's scabbard while he made his way back to the counter and took a sip from the drink that he ordered before he had to draw his sword which was a nice refreshing cola.

It was only after he finished his drink when the whole entire restaurant erupted with cheers as Vancha was now surrounded by the customers and workers.

The local drunks were offering to buy him a round of drinks, the chefs were already preparing another bowl of ramen for him right away with a little extra more meat than before, the guys in gang were praising him on his sword skills which made Vancha grin slightly while the females in the gang and a couple of the younger female waitress were admiring his muscles and scars which only enlarged Vancha's grin while the Infamous single guys bragged saying that they know Vancha and how they taught him everything that he knows which made everyone laugh.

"Everyone get away from him!" Sally shouted which made everyone stop cheering and take a couple of steps away from Vancha as Sally hop onto the counter and stared him right in his eyes.

All the customers gasped in slight shock as Sally suddenly slapped Vancha across his face with an angry look on her face.

"Do you have any idea who you just attack!?" Sally yelled asked as Vancha calmly rubbed his stinging cheek.

"I have no clue but I guess that Hideyoshi is the son of the person who is oppressing this Island from what I gathered at that he's properly going to tell his daddy on me which means I'm a dead man right?" Vancha asked as he glanced at Sally who only nodded her head.

"If you think that I'm going to quick look for that little brat and his father's forgiveness then listen old lady and listen well, I'm strong, no scratch that I'm very strong and to back that up I haven't been beating since I was thirteen so I don't care how many people Hideyoshi or his father send my way since I'll cut them all down, then I'll cut Hideyoshi and his father down and I'll continue to cut anyone down who stands in my way until I become the world's strongest swordsman and surpass Roronoa Zoro and Dracule Mihawk" Vancha said with a smirk on his face as he picked up the steaming bowl of ramen and began to walk towards the exit.

"So don't worry about me old lady just worry about yourself and this restaurant of yours since you guys can make the best tasting ramen ever" Vancha said with a small chuckle as he took a bite out of his tasty meal and savored every bite before he swallowed. "And don't let what that punk said about your husband and this restaurant effect you since I'll kick his ass for you if he badmouths you or this place again"

All the customers and workers watched Vancha leave as he enjoyed his meal before they turned their gaze to Sally who was staring at the beaten up goons of Hideyoshi then at the exit with slight tears in her eyes. Though her tears quickly went away when she saw that everyone was looking at her.

"What are you lot looking at!" Sally shouted as she hopped off the counter and made her way up to the second section of her restaurant."I'm not paying you lot to stand and gawk at my beauty so get back to work!"

The barmaids and chefs only smiled as they knew that Sally was just embarrassed at the fact they almost seen a strong woman like her get all teary eyed.

"Of course ma'ma!" The barmaids and chefs shouted as they soon went back into the swing of work.

"And if the rest of you don't continue to have fun I'll make you pay extra for all the booze and food you had!" Sally shouted at her customers who understood why she was lashing out at them in the first place so they let out hearty laughs while apologizing before they went back to doing what they was doing while a few of the gang boys threw the beaten up goons out of the restaurant.

_I don't know why dear but that young man reminds me so much of you_ Sally thought as she stared at a photo that hang over the bar which had an image of a slightly younger Sally who is hugging a large mountain of a man who has pitch black wild hair that falls to his shoulders, black eyes, fair skin and a large toothy grin on his face.

_It could be he's overly confident about himself just like you are or because he doesn't back down and shy away from a fight no matter who the person is just like you did when times were tough or maybe because he's willing to take on anyone just to achieve his dream that many people would claim to be impossible just like you managing to marry me and build this damn restaurant by yourself_ All those thoughts of what her husband achieved in his long life made a smile came onto her face.

_Or it could be all or none of those things but whatever it is I know for a fact that he's going to make a lot of enemies because of his dream just like you did with Lord Hideyoshi but also make a strong friend and then some more just like you did with Zack's father then with everyone else._Sally's smile soon faded away and gained it's normal look as she watched over her customers and workers. _I just hope he finds that strong friend before his world comes to an end._

* * *

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lord but I just got told that your son was just recently attack again when he went into the town today to get the sake for his party" A short fair skin woman with fair skin, dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and is wearing a dark purple and white kimono.

The short woman glanced at her lord who is a large and slightly overweight man with fair skin, dark blond hair that is tied up into a bun, dark blue eyes and is wearing fine golden and dark blue robes. He is drinking a cup of sake while being feed slices of perfectly cooked meat from a very young girl who is wearing a dark yellow kimono.

"And what happened to the men I hired to protect him to stop that from happening again?" The overweight man asked in a deep voice that was filled with slight anger.

"From what the two remaining men who was accompanying your son said and I quote "They few men that went to attack the swordsman who punched lord Hideyoshi's son for spilling food on him were easily beaten in a matter of seconds" The short woman said as she carefully scrolled the piece of paper in her hands not wanting to miss anything involving the incident with her lord's son.

"First an unnamed nobody wearing a strawhat dares to harm my son then some swordsman does the same thing over his clothes getting soaked!?" Lord Hideyoshi shouted with anger clear in his voice as he suddenly tossed the cup in his hand which flew pass the short woman's head and shattered against the wall.

The short woman didn't even flinch since she is used to her lords outbursts.

"What is the name of the swordsman who attack my son?" Lord Hideyoshi asked as he glanced down at the yellow kimono girl who quickly got him another cup and filled it to the brim with sake before her lord took a long sip.

"It says here that his name is Vancha Cross" The short woman said as she saw a look of slight shock appear on her lords face.

"So your son is on my Island Drake I wonder why?" Lord Hideyoshi muttered to himself as he gripped the cup so tight that it shattered shocking the yellow kimono girl before she quickly went to get him another cup.

"Are you okay my lord?" The short woman asked as her lord simply nodded his head.

"Yes I'm fine Mako" Lord Hideyoshi said as the short woman nodded her head "Though seeing as the hired help failed to do what I paid them to do I guess we need to start the tournament sooner then expected" Lord Hideyoshi said as he let out an irritated sigh as he hated when his plans don't go as planned "Mako let everyone near and far know that the tournament is starting in two days"

"Yes my lord" Mako said as she quickly went to fulfill her duty while lord Hideyoshi wondered who the strawhat wearing person is that also attacked his son and soon began to plot how he can make both he and Vancha Cross pay for dare harming his son as he sipped on his sake from the new cup he was just given.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**_


End file.
